We belong together
by EvaSwanBlack
Summary: When Edward dumps Bella a day before their wedding for Tanya, a female vampire from Denali, Bella tries to find the true love in the normal world. She fells in love with Jacob, her best friend. When Jacob asks her to marry him, Bella's life will change.
1. Chapter 1

_**You belong with me…**_

A Breaking Dawn fanfic

_When Edward dumps Bella a day before their wedding for Tanya, a female vampire from Denali, Bella tries to find the true love in the normal world. She fells in love with Jacob, her best friend. When Jacob asks her to marry him, Bella's life will change. Or maybe not? Their problems will solve after Jacob's imprint? Bella will love him forever? A new fanfiction for my favourite couple, Jacob-Bella. Enjoy! :)_

CHAPTER ONE- DECISIONS

BELLA SWAN

After a long day of rehearsal wedding and Alice Cullen, sister of the future, I decided that I was too tired to stay an extra hour with her.

"I should go" I whispered. "Alice, I'm too tired. Please, let me go."

"Ok, Bella." Alice said. "We're ready."

"Good night, Alice." I closed my eye when I said "Good night" to Alice. Alice could never fell asleep. She was a vampire. Like her brother. My lovable husband of future, Edward Cullen.

I went to my room and Edward was there. I was really happy when I saw him.

"Could we go for a walk?" he asked, before I could get out a word.

I agreed with my head. He took me to his embrace and we jumped of the window.

He let me in the ground and I followed him into my truck. He drove in a beach that I didn't knew.

It was amazing! The beach was near in a wood. The shade of trees hid the moon, but there was enough moonlight to show his shimmering skin. His eyes were sad. Our wedding was approaching. But I knew something was wrong. My life couldn't be better, but worse...

"I want to be honest with you, Bella. I don't want you anymore. I love someone else."

My tears starting to fall. Edward doesn't wanted me. I knew that, always I knew that. Edward was too good for me. I wasn't too good for him. I knew I was a stupid human, that he is spenting his time with. I knew I was strong to say something to make him stay here, but I couldn't.

"Edward…" I tried to say. "Please. Stay. Don't leave me…" My voice broke in the end.

"Bella, you have to except this. I'm in love with someone else… I'm sorry. I can't stay…"

"Why?" I screamed. "I know that I'm a stupid human that you can play with, but explain to me… Why? Why you cheated at me? I gave you everything, I accepted for the wedding, for the cars, for the university. And you leave me! Why? Because of…?"

"…Tanya." He answered. "When she came here, two weeks ago, she visited me and… I don't want you to listen the next… I hate myself for that, but Bella, I will always love you. " he said. "I swear that I love you more than my existence. I will never forget you. I promise."

He kissed me for the last time in my lips. I punched him, but my hand was full in pain and it turned red immediately.

"Bella? Are you ok? Your hand is red!"

"Don't touch me again, Edward Cullen. I'm fine! Ok, you can go to your dear Tanya, now. You don't have to worry about me. I know a person that cares for me. And, we should tell to Alice what's going on here." I called Alice. While I was waiting for her answer, I was thinking what should I tell to her.

"Alice?"

"Hey, Bella! You was too tired, wasn't you? I saw a vision with you and Edward and you were in a beach and-"

"Focus, Alice and listen to me! I've some bad news…" I started.

"Oh, bad news… Yes, I know. Damn, Edward!" She shouted.

"Give me Edward, honey. I want to talk to Edward. Now."

I gave my phone to Edward. I tried to not touch his hand.

When Edward took the phone, I knew from his face that Alice was really furious with her brother.

"I should go now. Could you please give my telephone back?"

He stopped me with his hand in my arm. "Bella, wait!"

I pulled my hand back. "I don't think so. No, I won't waiting again, Edward Cullen! Not for you." I saw him for the last time. "Goodbye. Forever, I wish."

I took my telephone back and I ran into my truck. I didn't looked back. He was looking at me, but I didn't care. Really, I knew a person that could give me love and careless. I drove as fast as I could to La Push, to my best friend, Jacob Black.

JACOB BLACK

She was outside my door. She was looking for me. I ran to her, full in happiness. My hands were around her waist. She was hided in my half- naked body and started to cry.

My happiness was over. "Why are you crying? What that bloodsucker did to you?"

Her tears were falling in my dark skin. They were cold, like vampires' skin. Cold and pale. Her face was really pale from the crying. I couldn't see her like this. My heart got into pieces when I saw her tears. I decided to find what that blood drinker done to Bella. But Bella explained later. And I was furious…

"Tell me. Maybe I can help… If your problem hasn't to do with your vampire…"

"He's not mine, anymore. He's gone, Jacob. He's gone!" she answered.

We went into the house and stand down in the sofa. Bella's eyes, two beautiful chocolate brown eyes, turned red. She was crying for hours. Her cry was loud now. I took her face in my hands.

"Bella…" I started " Listen to me. He's a nothing. He left you. But you're not alone. You can bet on me. Why you can't see that I'm the wolf who understands you? We belong together. We're humans both- ok, I'm a half human- but I'm a human. I've feelings, blood, soul… And my heart is beating… My heart always was beating for you."

I saw that she couldn't say anything. I kissed her, and she didn't push me away. She left me to kiss her. What a surprise! Bella always wanted to be friends. Just friends. But I knew that she was in love with me. I knew that, always I knew that. My heart started a crazy rhythm and I thought my life would be better… With her…

She was in my arms. I was playing with her hair, while we were in my bedroom.

"You will sleep here tonight. In my bedroom." I said suddenly.

"What?" She screamed freaky. "Are you crazy? Charlie will get mad when I call him in the station. And, what will I say? _Hey,__Dad,__can__I__sleep__at__Jacob__'__s__place__tonight?__"_

"What a good idea!"

She looked at me with bulging eyes.

"I was joking, Bella." I said. "But, you can't drive in this state! You look awful. And, you can say to Charlie about us. He would be happy. Charlie likes me."

Her eyes fall on the floor. She looked at me lovingly and stroked my hair.

"You know that I love you, don't you?" she asked.

" I know." I answered.

"And I wish to be with you forever. I will never leave you. Never. I will be forever yours."

And she kissed me passionately, before I could get out a word.

"I love you…" I whispered.

"I love you too, my little wolf…" she whispered in my ear, with my face in her hands.

"And I always will love you. As we both also live…"

We slept together. She was so beautiful while she was sleeping. I couldn't sleep. I was thought about our relationship. I couldn't believe that she could ever loved me. But, my dreams came true. Bella was sleeping with me, in my warm embrace, saying my name while she was sleeping. While I was looking at her, I thought what would be if Bella was a werewolf. She could be forever mine. I could love her without the fear that I will hurt her. Because, I was too strong for Bella.

Bella will always be my soul mate. But, if I has imprint on her?

Better for me. If I have imprint on her, I will love her more and more everyday, I will protect her from everything, I will be anything for her.

When I'm with her, I feel that gravity isn't hold me onto the planet. Everything is her. I will always love her. Always. Even if I die.

After five hours later, in midnight, she wake up. I knew she would sleep more, but she wanted to be with me all night.

"Bella?" I whispered in her ear.

"Mmm?" she murmured. She was a bit dizzy from her long hour sleep.

"So, the problem is that you're disappointed from _him._ You wanted to marry him and he cheated you."

She looked at me. She was confused.

"I don't understand anything, Jake."

"I will make it more sensual" I tried to explain.

"Isabella Swan, would you make to me the owner to merry me?"

I took my mum's ring from my pocket and I put it on her left ring finger.  
>"So?"<br>"Marriage? Well, I don't know… Maybe an engagement first…?"

Her cheeks brushed and watched the ring.  
>"It was my mother's. My father gave to me when I was sixteen.<em>Give <em>_it __to __the __girl __that __you__'__ll __give __your __heart_, he said. And you're that girl. My heart belongs to you_._" I couldn't take my eyes of her.  
>"Can I think of or not?"<br>"Of course you can, Bells. As you like. I'll be waiting."

She started to laugh.

"I was joking, Jake!"

"So? Your answer is _yes_?"

"Yes."  
>I embraced her by the waist and kissed her.<p>

"This night is the best night of my existence." I whispered in her ear, before she felt asleep…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO – VIRGINITY FREAKS!

BELLA SWAN

When I wake up, he wasn't next to me. I looked around the room, looking for him. Then, my eyes fell on a folded piece of paper. The note referring to Miss Swan. I opened it and I recognised Jacob's handwriting :

_Good __morning.__I __hope __not __to __wake __you __and __you see__my __absence__. __But __if __that __happens,__I'll __come __back __soon.__Urgent__ pack__'__s__council__.__Sorry __about __that.__  
><em>_I __love __you.__  
><em>_Jake_

I left the paper in place, next to his pillow. Embraced the pillow, which gave off his scent and I smiled. He was mine, absolutely mine. I looked at the ring on my hand and a tear commotion staining the pillow in my arms. I loved him. I wasn't thinking anyone or anything when I was in his arms. Only Edward. But do not think that I was thought Edward with bitterness. But with gratitude. If he didn't dumped me, I couldn't see the love nest in my chest.

"Bella?"

He was looking for me as I was.

"Yes, Jake, I'm here, in your bedroom" I answered.

He sat beside me and kissed my ear, whispering:

"I missed you. The council was a horror. I could not stand of the boredom. My mind was stuck on your face."

He stopped for a moment, looking at me. Then burst into loud laughter.

"Suddenly, everyone stared at me, because I was thinking of you. Leah would have vomit if I was thinking the propose. Jealous!"

"My God, Jake, do not be so good with the girls!"

He looked in my eyes, lovingly.

"What?" I answered. I was looking at his eyes, too.

"I have never noticed before how beautiful are your eyes."

"Oh, please! I hate my eyes' colour! I would like to have your own eyes. They're quite better than mine." I answered.

I stopped for a second. I was thinking of a funny moment with Charlie: He tried to make the "talk" with me. The "talk" is a talk about sex. So, Charlie asked me if I take precautions with Edward.

Of course I blushed and said very quickly: "Oh, my god, Dad! Ok, I'm a virgin!"

Then, I remembered a joke talk we had with Jacob before… well, two weeks ago.

Jake got me angry about "vampire things" and I said: "_If __you__'__re __a __werewolf,__I'm __a __Virgo!__"__  
><em>And he asked me, silly: _"__How __dangerous __are __these __creatures__,__Virgos__?__"_

"What are you thinking of?" He said after a moment.

"I was thinking a talk I had with Charlie about my virginity with Edward. Charlie could not think that I was still virgin with Edward. In Charlie's mind, Edward is a satyr, armed with his beauty, to steal the innocence of girls in Forks. Foolish, human brains!"

He started to laugh.

"Oh, come on, what could he be, except a vampire?"

My heart froze for a second. Edward wasn't just a boyfriend. Was my life, my dream land. But he wasn't anymore. Jacob could give me all I wanted. His voice took me off my thoughts.

"You mean, you are still…"

"Yes. I'm still virgin and proud of it." Then, I understood.

"Oh, my god! You don't mean you're still…" I couldn't say the word.

"… virgin? Yes, I'm, if you mean that. "

I hugged him passionately.

"Damn! Why everyone are virgins?" I said, with my face on his back.

Then, I took a big decision. I wanted him. He wanted me, too. Why to not give my innocence to the boy I'll loved all my life? I knew, it was a big sacrifice, but I wanted it. I knew that. I was ready.

I closed my eyes and I found his lips. I tried to take his blouse off, and I did it. He understood what I wanted and he was willing to give it to me…

JACOB BLACK

I knew Charlie would killed me after that, but I couldn't resist. I wanted it as she wanted it. I kissed her before worn my pants and jumped out of the window.

_Jake? What's going on? You look worried._

I met Seth, pack's little agitator. He couldn't fell asleep. I let him to see my thoughts, to understand my problem.

_Oh, my god! How dare you! She's just a human girl! Jake you…I f she gets hurt? You mustn't… You, you-_

_I __know!_I said.

_I __know __it __was __all __my __fault __but __I __couldn__'__t __say __anything.__And __I __do __not __make __you __to __see __the __details.__And,__why __I __should __be __embarrassed?__I __gave __my __virginity __to __the __girl __I __will __always __love __and-_

_Wait._ Seth stopped me. _You__'__re __a __virgin?_

_I was. _

Then, Paul came up in conversation. Stupid werewolves!

_Hey! What I missed?_

_Jake told me that he was a-_

_Seth,__don__'__t!__Ok.__I__'__m __a __virgin,__Paul,__that__'__s __what __you __missed.__I__'__m __a __virgin __and __proud __of __it.__But,__no,__I__'__m __not __a __virgin __anymore.__That__'__s __all._I started to run away. I wanted to be alone.

_Oh, c'mon Jake, I was joking!_

_Come back._

_Come back._

_Come back._

_Leave __him __alone,_Sam ordered. The voices started to go away.

_Thank __you,__Sam._I started to run quickly back home. It was dawn and Bella would wake up soon. I ran as quick as I could, with my thoughts in our last night…

Bella was in the kitchen, with Billy. They had a conversation. About me. About us.

"Hey, welcome back, Jake!" my dad said.

She ran to my side to hug me. I felt like the happiest person in the world. Dad looked at me, with understanding.

"I know how you feel." he said, when I approached the table towards him. She sat beside me.

"Bella told me about the propose. Charlie has already learned about this. And he's really happy for you."

"Thanks." I said sheepishly.

Her eyes felt on the floor.

"Bella? Are you all right? What's going on?"

"You had a call from…"

"From…?" I asked. I was curious.

"From Edward. He learned about the wedding and he wanted to talk to you. " Then, the phone rang.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 – A WEIRD TALK

BELLA SWAN

Then, the situation was really weird. Jake wasn't angry. He was… Well, he was _anxious. _His eyebrows were mingle. What Edward was saying to him?

"I've to go, Bells." He said after the call.

"Wait a minute. What did he said to you?" I asked for more information.

'Umm…" he started. In the beginning it was like he would tell me something, but he repented.

"Look,Bell, I really have to go. Now. It's very important." He looked me through in the eyes and I felt that I was getting dizzy from his look.

What a weird situation! I was confused. He was also confused. Why Edward called his enemy? To say _Hello_? No, obviously. He wanted something more. And I was determined to learn what it was.

'Ok." I said. "Go. I'll be waiting here." I closed him to my small embrace, before let him go. But, he came back to kiss me. His lips were so delicately, that I could resist. I was embarrassed for Billy, but when Jacob stopped kissing me, I saw that he left us alone. What a considerate man! "Be careful!" I yelled. But, I'm not sure he heard me…

JACOB BLACK

When I reached the forest, the leech was there. He and his stupid fast!

"Hello, Jacob." He said smoothly.

"What you want?" I entered immediately to the issue. "What do you want from her? What else? Her soul, or something else?"

"Calm down Jacob. I would like to apologise. To say something to been forgiven. Maybe she still wants me, maybe I can make a restart. Maybe- "

After everything had been done, he thought that Bella, _my Bella, _could forgive him so easy. I was angry now. No, I wouldn't made him a favor. I wouldn't lent him to think that he won. Bella was mine. _Absolutely mine. _My love forever.

"You're such a sick mind! You can't see that she's happy, now? Without you? You're just a parasite that poisons her soul, that's what you are!_"_

_"_I now that I hurt her, but, I feel it, she loves me more now!" His voice had a hope, that made me more angry that I was. My hands started to tremble.

"She's mine. Always she was. And she will be. We are going to get married." I said.

I saw his face. If he had the possibility to cry, he would do. "Why? Bella hates the weddings."

"I… I think I left her pregnant."

"What?"

He was furious, now. But I didn't care. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill him myself.

"You couldn't understand that you killed her? The baby… _Your monster _will kill her!"

"No, it won't." I answered. "We aren't _monsters_, like vampires. Your baby would have killed her. "

"How dare you…"

"Anyway, we haven't anything to say. Go. Now. Never come back. Or you gonna get hurt."

I left him behind, while I was running back home, to announce to Bella my thought. If she was _pregnant?_ She would give a birth to my son or my daughter. But, I would like to have a son.

I arrived back home. In the dining room wasn't anyone.

"Bella? Dad? Anybody?"

Out of nowhere, she appeared, by kissing me.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you, too,Bell."

She started to kiss me again, but I stopped her. The issue of "our" baby was on the top of my thoughts list.

"Wait." I said. "I thing we need to talk for… ok, about a topic that we can't avoid."

"Well…?"

"So…"I tried to start "I think you're…"

"I'm…? What? Speak clearly, Jacob!"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" I shouted.

"I'm… what? Tell me that you're joking!"

"Of course I'm not! Bella, remember. We didn't took precautions, remember?"

Then, she touched her stomach. I approached her and I touched her hands in her stomach.

"What you want to do?"

"I want _him._"

Her eyes were so dark, that I saw clearly her happiness tears, when she embraced me and whispered "I love you" to my ear. It was the happiest moment in my hole life…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 – PREGNANCY

BELLA SWAN

I knew how much I wanted this child. It was a part from him. From Jacob. I could be a good mother for him.

He embraced me and he gave me a kiss. I was so happy. _He _was also happy.

"Do you want _it_?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" I answered. "It's a part of _us_."

Then, I understood. "Wait. You don't want our baby?"

He looked me through in my eyes. "Of course I want it. I would like to have a daughter like you. With your eyes, your hair-"

"I want a boy. A son like you. With your strength, your courage, your skills…"

A big smile spread on his face. I smiled too.

He embraced me and I felt like the happiest girl in the world.

I woke up early in the morning. He was sleeping, next to me. I kissed him on his cheek and I left the bedroom.

I decided to visit Charlie, so I wrote a note to Jacob, that I will be at my father's house. When I went to my car, I started to think how to explain the "weird thing" about my pregnancy to Charlie. Then, I thought that it would be better if Jacob was with me. And I was right.  
>I called him and I said to him that he should come to my house immediately. He accepted without asking.<p>

After a minute, Jacob had arrived, with a curious expression on his face.

"What's going on? Something wrong with Charlie?"

"No."

"Something wrong with you?"

"Not again. I'm fine. Never been better."

"You're so strange, Bella…"

A big smile spread on my face.

"We've to say to Charlie."

He was silent, so I continued to talk. "You know… What happened between us. My pregnancy and the propose. You think it's a good idea?"

He didn't answered. He knew it wasn't a good idea. Actually, it wasn't.

"No way! You could not get married in eighteen, Bella!"

I tried to clear my mind. Charlie was right. I couldn't be married now. And what about my child?My little _Jacob? _ I touched my stomach protective. Charlie noticed that.

"Bella?" he asked calmly. "Are you pregnant?" His expression confused me. I was waiting for a furious Charlie, with a red face. Instead of that, his face was full of happiness. Like Jacob's, when I revealed to him that I'm pregnant.

"Also… I'll be a grandfather?" Tears of joy running down his face, as well as he gently hugged my shoulders.

"Yes, Dad. I'll give birth to your grandchild."

After that, a new life started for me. With the boy I loved, with my dad and a baby inside of me…

JACOB BLACK

When we left Charlie's house, I knew Bella was happy. Her face was bright and her eyes were by far more beautiful.

She was silent while we were returning home.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her.

She stared at me, when she answered.

"I'm thinking about the wedding. I will invite my schoolmates too. What would I tell to them? Why I marry so early? Won't they understand that I'm pregnant? Nobody marries at 18, except the girls who're pregnant."

She was still staring at me. Why I was laughing? It wasn't a stupid thought. But I was still laughing, when we arrived home. Billy wasn't there. He probably was at Clearwater's place. After Harry 's death, Billy was spending his time at Charlie 's or Sue 's place.

Bella was tired, also she was awake when I stopped the engine. I moved her to my bedroom, to sleep like a normal human. My car's seats weren't so comfortable for sleeping.

Bella was so beautiful while she was sleeping. I couldn't fell asleep and I continued to looking at her. I couldn't believe that my dream became true: the girl that I loved more that everything, than even my life, was in love with me. She dumped him, to be with me. And she has my child in her stomach. I could not believe that God was so generous with me. But, he could be, 'cause he took my mum away. But, I would forgive him.

When she woke up, she was looking around for me. Her eyes were full of worry, but I didn't knew the reason.

"Good morning, my Jake." She said.

" Morning, love."

Bella stopped the talk. Her eyes were skeptical and I wanted to know what she was thinking.

"What are you thinking?" I answered.

"I've to go to the doctor." She said. "For the baby."

She touched her stomach while she was looking at me. I touched her stomach too and then, I kissed her neck.

"I love you." I whispered to her ear. "You make me the happiest boy in the world."

"Bella is pregnant?" Embry couldn't believe to his ears. "What do you mean _she's pregnant_?"

"I mean that she waits my child." I answered.

"You can't be serious! You'll be a father from too young age?" said Seth.

"Why not? It could be a nice experience."

"He's mad" Paul whispered.

"So what? It's my problem, all right? Not yours."

"It's almost our problem, Black." Answered Sam. "If Bella be killed, the responsibility is yours."

"She won't be killed! We're not monsters, like this filthy bloodsuckers! I could not killed her by this way!"

"Anyway, Jacob, I'm happy for you."

Seth was beside me. He trusted me. He knew I would never hurt Bella.

"Anyway, I have to go. Bella's going to wake up soon."

I run as fast as my human body could, back to source of my happiness. I couldn't accept that they thought my baby as a monster. No, it wasn't a monster. _We_ weren't monsters. I embraced Bella and I continued my sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE- IMPRINT

_After a few months, Bella and Jacob's wedding was approaching. Bella was in her 5th month of her pregnancy and Jacob had a secret, that Bella didn't knew. But, she would learn it soon…_

BELLA SWAN

I woke up and he was next to me. I smiled happily and I embraced him.

"Good morning, Bells." He whispered in my ear. "How was your sleep?"

"Perfect" I said. "I was in your arms, do you think anything better?"

"No, of course not!" he laughed. Then, his face took a serious expression.

"Jacob?" I asked. " Are you all right?"

"Not at all."

"Why? Tell me. You know you can trust me, don't you?"

Then, he kissed me passionately and wildly, that I couldn't say a word. It was ok, but I couldn't understand why Jacob was so wild and passionate this time. In a weird way, I liked this type of him. He was so sweet and loveable! I knew that I wouldn't let him go, not now. I was so happy! Then, I remembered what he wanted to say to me ten seconds ago.

"Hey, Jacob, wait!" I shouted. He stopped kissing me, but his lips were on my ear. My hands were around his neck.

"What you wanted to say before?"

He stopped kissing me and looked locked in my eyes. His eyes were full in shyness.

"It's a stupid wolf thing."

"It's ok. Tell me."

"All right, Bells…" he started. "Do you remember what I said to you about imprint?" Oh, why this is not a good thing? J

"You've imprint on me?" I was so happy! Jacob would be mine now, with all the possible ways. I had a part of him in my stomach, I was his soul mate and I would be his wife two weeks from now.

I kissed him as passionate and wildly I could, as a human.

"So, you're not angry?" he asked.

"Why you waited to be angry?" Mt face was on his hands. His eyes were burned, like my heart, when I was with him.

"I thought you wouldn't like to be my soul mate. Isn't this too much for you?"

"No, of course not! I'm so happy, here, with you!" He embraced me passionate and his lips were on my ear.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." I whispered and I began caressing his hair…

Jacob Black

I woke up, very early, full in happiness. I looked Bella. She was sleeping so peacefully and she was whispering my name in her sleep. While I started wearing my clothes, Bella woke up.

"Jacob?" she asked. "Where are you going?"

"No where." I asked. "I just have a meeting with Seth." She thought it for a minute.

"What if I come with you?"

"Sure!" I answered happily. "They will be happy, by the time they learn the news!"

When she started undress, I could not marvel her body. If she was a werewolf, she could be one of the best wolfs in the tribe.

We started running as fast as we could. By the time we arrived, all wolves were there.

Leah wasn't happy when she saw Bella.

"Her business in not here, Jacob!" she said.

"It isn't also your business, Leah! Anyway, I've imprint on her. Bella is a member of the tribe. In a way."

Seth came quickly to my side.

"Congratulations, buddy! Finally, you found your soul mate!"

I smiled happily to everybody. Except her. Leah.

"She's not a part of us!" she yelled. "She's not belong here! She belongs in human world, not here!"

"You're wrong, Leah." Sam said. "Bella belongs in the tribe. Jacob imprint on her."

"Leah". It was Bella's voice. She didn't wanted to be the one who separate the tribe. "I won't say that you're wrong or I won't tell you that it's not your business. But, I'm in love with Jacob and I don't want you to ruin all this, ok? Don't make him unhappy! I won't let you!" Bella was furious now. I got her from the shoulders to prevent her attack Leah.

"Bella, calm down. You're not threaten, everything it's ok."

She got my waist. "Yeah, I know everything it's ok." She walked to Leah's side. "Leah, I'm so sorry. I don't recognise my self. Could you forgive me for my behaviour?" Then, I was the mad there.

"Bella, it's not your fault! Leah is the one who cannot close her big mouth!" I took Bella from there. Seth was sad. Everyone was looking at Leah. I was so stupid. How could I trust her?

It was dawning. The sun, was up in the sky. I embraced Bella softly and she done the same.

"I love you." She murmured in my ear.

"Forever and ever and ever." I answered. And we continued our life by the moment we stopped: Edward's gone.

But, this time, he couldn't stopped her from being with me. Happy and… pregnant. He couldn't stopped her from kissing me, now, while the dawn was coming up.

I touched her stomach softly. She smiled proudly.

"Hey, little Isabel is happy!" Bella was confused.

"Isabel?" she asked. "Isabel who?"

"Our baby, Bells. We will call her Isabel, from _Isabella."_

"How you're so sure it's a girl?" she asked, kindly.

I smiled proudly. "I feel it."

She embraced me and kissed me, differently from our kisses before. This moment was so perfectly perfect. No one could ruin it. I embraced her waist and we started walking through sunshine…

_~The end~_


End file.
